


i know you

by amiiboy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Depression mention, Highschool AU, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, alcohol mention, lowercase intended, short oneshot, wade writes a list to prove a point, wades in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiiboy/pseuds/amiiboy
Summary: peter tells wade that he doesn’t know shit about him, so wade makes a list of things only he knows about peter. then he realizes that he can’t show peter the list, under any circumstances.





	1. wade writes the list

peter tells wade that he doesn’t know shit about him, so wade makes a list of things only he knows about peter. then he realizes that he can’t show peter the list, under any circumstances. 

 

1\. peter loves cuddling while watching old movies

 

2\. whenever his hands get cold while we’re walking he’ll grab my hand and hold it

 

3\. if someone were to insult peter, he’d pretend to be fine with it but then end up crying in the bathrooms

 

4\. no matter how much i know he needs it, peter won’t let me hug him

 

5\. peter likes boys. a lot. but he won’t admit it

 

6\. peter is unbelievably oblivious to anything i say

 

7\. peter can’t go 2 hours without calling or texting me

 

8\. he gets jealous easily but he never notices

 

9\. peter pushes people away because he’s afraid of getting hurt

 

10\. peter has no idea that i’m absolutely in love with him

 

11\. peter loves praise, even if he acts like he doesn’t

 

12\. peter hates the taste of alcohol but he drinks it anyways

 

13\. peter sometimes gets sad for no reason

 

14\. he doesn’t know how many people care about him

 

15\. the littlest things make him happy

 

16\. peter is so cute when he’s happy

 

17\. he’s also cute when he’s mad

 

18\. he deserves the world

 

19\. the world doesn’t deserve him

 

20\. nobody does


	2. peter finds the list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while hasn’t it... hehe oops
> 
> i honestly thought i posted this but it turns out i didn’t so uhhhhhh yeah... sorry. anyways. it’s short and kinda bad but, enjoy

it had been three weeks since wade had written and thrown away the list. well, he threw the crumbled up piece of paper at the garbage can in his room, yelled "jordan", and watched it bounce off the rim and onto the ground. since then, he'd forgotten about it. 

 

and then peter came over.

 

they were hanging out like usual, making each other laugh, arguing about stupid things. wade had said something about how they sounded "like an old married couple who were just staying together for the kids", which caused peter to blush and grin, before noticing the balled up piece of paper sitting on the floor.

 

"your room is such a mess" peter teased. he rolled over to it in wade's desk chair and picked it up. wade didn't really pay attention to it until he saw the expression on his friend's face. it was a mix of confusion and something else that wade had never seen before. that's when he remembered the list. in one swift move, wade stood up and grabbed the paper, shoving it down his pants.

 

"what, um, what was that?" peter asked quietly.

 

"nothing. a story. homework. i don't know. it's nothing" wade said quickly.

 

"i.. i don't...." peter chewed on his lip. wade looked down, then back up at peter.

 

"it's not what you think. it was just a thing i wrote when i was bored." he lied. peter took a shaky breath and exhaled.

 

"it's okay. everything on the list was right... i guess...." he tried to speak as loud as he could, but it came out quiet and squeaky.

 

"are you okay?" wade noticed peter shaking. was peter shaking because of him? was he throwing his best friend into a panic attack because of the stupid list?

 

"are you actually in love with me?" peter looked wade in the eyes for the first time in a few minutes.

 

wade could either lie, or tell the truth. he didn't know the consequences for either one, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to.

 

"i- um...” wade squeezed his eyes closed. he wanted nothing more than to reverse time and rip up that piece of paper. he took a deep breath before opening his eyes, and looking up at peter.

 

“i do, peter. i- i’m so sorry,”

 

“wade...” peter squeaked, his voice so quiet he didn’t even hear himself.

 

“i understand if you wanna leave and, like, never speak to me again,”

 

“wade.” he spoke a little louder.

 

“peter, i really don’t wanna lose you”

 

“wade” peter spoke as loud as he could, which was still pretty quiet, but it got wade’s attention. he looked at peter with sad eyes.

 

“wade, leaving and never speaking to you again is the last thing i’d ever want,” peter’s voice was so shaky. wade knew this meant he was going to start crying, and he wasn’t sure he could watch that.

 

peter sat down next to wade and put a hand on his. wade was sure peter was going to shut him down, tell him that he doesn’t love him like that. and he was ready for it. then, peter spoke.

 

“i’m in love with you, too.”


End file.
